


you got me tattooed on your mind

by nullgrl



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Bobby, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullgrl/pseuds/nullgrl
Summary: He looks like a beast, a demon that calls out Jiwon’s name and promises him things that he will never give him. A sinner falling for sin.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	you got me tattooed on your mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you listen to _escape from la _by the weeknd on repeat: a little bit of angst, a lot of smut, and a teeny bit of fluff.__

The office is dark when Jiwon enters. Tall spotless windows that glitter beneath the pale shade of the moon, shadows pulling angles over corners. It smells like artificial cleaning supplies, the cleaner must have just finished wiping the dust. Jiwon shuts the heavy door close, the lights of the hallway catching on the metal display of _Kim Hanbin_.

Speaking of the younger man, Jiwon cannot find him anywhere in the darkness. His leather seat empty, desk cleared from documents that usually littered the wooden surface. The long leather sofas are non-existent of him as well, only the heavy scent of expensive cologne that Hanbin wore flirting with Jiwon’s nose.

Jiwon sighs tiredly, rubbing his eyes and wondering again why he agreed to come. This thing between him and Hanbin, sometimes it makes his body feel heavier than it should for someone his age. But when the moment comes, when Hanbin runs his pretty little fingers over Bobby’s soft skin, eyes dark with lust and hunger, staring at Jiwon like he was his source of air – Jiwon cannot find it in him to fight the want. Feeling like he’s floating in the dark sky with glittering stars above the polluting clouds in Seoul.

There had been a meeting, some discussion of stocks and future investment plans. After the business had been stated the men and women casually fell back into their seats, drinking from golden glass cups with tinted brown liquid. Hanbin had snuck up behind him, a subtle touch that sparked fire in Jiwon’s body. Voice low and scratchy, tickling the inside of his sensitive ear. _Meet me at the office._

Jiwon knew what those words entailed and he’d shivered in anticipation when that same hand, delicate in its touch drew light circles before grasping his ass cheek. Jiwon had felt the air rush out of his lungs, constricting his stomach in a mixture of arousal and nerves, a paranoid look in his eye as he searched the room for any unwanted attention.

And now here he was. The meeting long finished, his work duty over. Jiwon had thought about leaving, but it had been such a brief thought that passed through his mind he probably did not even think about it in the first place. He brought a finger to touch the cool metal plate that laid atop the desk, _Kim Hanbin_ written on it just like the door.

There was a frame, a picture of Hanbin with a girl. Jiwon gently pushed it downwards, he hated seeing that picture, reminding him that he could never – would never have Hanbin in the way he wanted.

Further away was a golden desk, intricate designs fluttering over the delicate legs of it. A glass bottle of _Brandy_ half-way empty and next to it two cups. Jiwon poured himself some, needing a boost of stupid courage or for his mind to be a bit more muddled as he waited for Hanbin. He looked out through the ceiling to floor windows, observing out into the lit city of upper Seoul. The wealthy families with their luxurious cars, dripping in clothing that would cost Jiwon a small fortune. He doesn’t turn when he hears the door open, feeling a prickle on his nape that travels down over his spine.

Through the window he catches a barely their glimpse of Hanbin’s reflection. He was still in his expensive fitted suit, tailored _Saint Laurent_ pants and blazer, silky _Dolce & Gabbana _collared shirt that had been unbutton by the two upper buttons, revealing honey tone skin that Jiwon wanted so badly to lick. His hair fell softly over his forehead, a small peek from his bangs that curved over his temples.

Jiwon gulped down the rest of his drink, slowly turning around to fully face the younger man. He looked beautiful in that shadow darkness, the sparkling lights that shone gently into the office making his features look sharper than in the morning and late afternoon sunshine. His mouth was shaped in an indifferent frown, hands deep in his pockets. He stood tall, back straight, shoulders broad in the blazer he wore that tapered down to his narrow waist.

“Take your clothes off,” Hanbin’s voice is just as low as it had been earlier in the night. Jiwon has to strain his ears to hear him.

His hands flutter to his shirt, something from a French designer that Hanbin had gifted him in the summer. Deft fingers slowly unbutton the clear buttons, he’s aware that Hanbin likes it when he strips teasingly for him. Jiwon’s skin is smooth, flawless from any blemished marks except for the little black tattoo of a hummingbird – one identical to Hanbin’s own over his left hip.

The shirt falls over his shoulders as he shrugs it off, pooling beneath him in a beige pool. Jiwon has muscles ridding over his lean body, striking abs that Hanbin tongues and licks, leaves purple colored flowers over the milky skin. The veins of his forearms flex under the shadows, the expanse of his shoulders wide as he looked more and more like a silhouette to Hanbin from his position in front of the windows.

Jiwon unbuckles his leather belt from around the hoops of his pants, their clinking a familiar song to Jiwon’s ears. His breath quickens as he pushes them down his legs, more smooth skin exposed only for Hanbin. They’re yards away from each other, Hanbin leaning against the door and Jiwon’s body almost touching the glass window, but he swears he can see Hanbin’s pupils dilate from their distance. He steps out of them in nothing but his black socks and tight briefs.

Jiwon walks toward the desk, his hand sensually touching the surface of the desk he knows he’s about to get fucked on. Hanbin follows him like a moth addicted to light, even while knowing it will be his ultimate demise.

Jiwon had never thought taking off socks could come across as sexy, but he finds that whenever he does anything for Hanbin there is always a sexual undertone peeking out through it. Hanbin’s eyes are focused solely on him as he tugs the socks off, showing his delicate ankles. His dick is leaking already in his boxers even though he hasn’t touched himself. His fingers fall into the elastic waist band, pulling them down slowly and suggestively for Hanbin.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that.” Hanbin says in such a warm tone, awe filling every curve of the vowels. Jiwon’s breathing becomes heavier, eyes hooded in a coy manner as he sits down on the desk, crossing his legs and biting his lip.

“Thank you,” he responds just as softly. These moments are intimate and vulnerable, sharing a part with one another that they hide from everyone else. This right here is meant for just the two of them.

Hanbin strolls towards him in slow steps, his expensive loafers echoing on the dark wooden floors. Jiwon takes his form in, eyes straying to his crotch where he could see the shape of his erection protruding in his slacks. His stomach muscles flex, the reminder of what it feels like when he’s riding him and his cock feels like it’s stabbing his stomach – an impossible feat but something he swears he feels.

A hand floats between the space, a silver watch that shines coolly. Jiwon stutters over a moan when it falls on his thigh, swirling drawings on the sensitive skin. His thigh jumps, making Hanbin grin and that aloof expression falls off his face like running water. There are rings that encase Hanbin’s fingers, cool at their touch when he spreads his palm over Jiwon’s thigh and squeezes the muscle, feeling the shuddering movement beneath it.

“What do you want?” Eyes, dark and shining like onyx stare straight into Jiwon. He fears, just for a few seconds, that Hanbin can read all the _I love you’s_ he’s kept hidden in his mind.

“You,” Jiwon says. “I want your cock.”

A threatening grin breaks over his plump lips, teeth glinting intimidatingly. He looks like a beast, a demon that calls out Jiwon’s name and promises him things that he will never give him. A sinner falling for sin.

“Get on your knees for me, pretty.”

Jiwon never removes his gaze from Hanbin as he falls on his knees, the floor cold and shocking his system. Heat emits from them both, flushing them in a light pink from the anticipation of what they are about to do in secret.

“Take it out,”

His fingers shake. Trembling as they unbuckle Hanbin’s belt and then unlock the button that holds his pants together, the zipper sounding like a warning as he pushes it down and Hanbin’s naked cock flings outwards. He wears nothing beneath the pants.

Hanbin’s fingers thread into his black strands, massaging his scalp which makes Jiwon’s eyes flutter. His hands tug down the pants, helping Hanbin step out from them before he crosses his arms behind his back. Hanbin’s other hand takes his dick, pistons it over Jiwon’s red lips, pulling the bottom lip and teasing the slit of his head over Jiwon’s crooked front teeth.

“I want to slap your face,” Hanbin tells Jiwon. He closes his eyes just as hard skin hits his cheek, something wet slipping over his nose. Hanbin’s pre-come smells delicious to Jiwon, musky and earthy. His dick slaps Jiwon again, this time on his forehead and catching on the fringe of his black hair. “Fuck yes,” the thick shaft is pushed into Jiwon’s face, another harsh slap on his chin before he’s pushing Jiwon’s mouth open and sinks his cock into the wet heat.

Jiwon comes alive, sitting up where he’d slumped forwards. His mouth works its way up and down the cock, heavy in his tongue as its heady taste throws him into a dizzy mess. He moans, growling, and groaning as he sinks lower and takes the dick further past his throat. Above him he can hear Hanbin whimper, his hand gentle where it cradles the back of his skull. “You’re such a pretty little thing, mine to fuck.”

The words hurt. Reminding Jiwon that he is nothing but a plaything for Kim Hanbin. For the heir to one of South Korea’s most important technology companies in the country. Kim Hanbin who hasn’t slept with his wife since he married her, the man who Jiwon has been infatuated with since they met on a late winter night when they were both too young to understand the connection that traveled between their souls.

“Fuck yes, baby. Do that thing with your tongue.” Hanbin commands, and Jiwon follows. He’s desperate for Hanbin, something that shames him when he can’t find sleep. He sucks on the length, running his tongue under the thick vein that pulses when Jiwon scrapes his teeth over the sensitive shaft. His mouth delves upwards, suckling on the head and drinking the pre-come that pours out from the slit. Tasting bitterly sweet, making his lips gloss over in the sticky mess.

Jiwon lifts up, gasping for air before he goes back down and bobs his head. Hanbin cries out, the hand on the back of his head tightening on the long locks. His mouth aches for more, a hand pumping what he can’t fit and then running over the engorged head before he lowers down to suck on the purple balls. He takes one in, lets it set in his mouth, sucking on it before moving to the other one and doing the exact same thing.

“I want you to fuck me, Hanbin. Over your desk, please.” He can feel the liquid heat throb as it decants over his navel. “Want you to spread me open.”

Hanbin groans, a laugh coloring it. “You’re insatiable, Jiwon. What would father think if he saw his favorite secretary begging me to fuck them with my cock.”

Jiwon stands up, hand still fisting Hanbin’s dick. “I wanted to ride you in that meeting, tug out your dick and sink down on it. You’re so sexy when you talk business.” Hanbin likes it when Jiwon talks dirty, says it excites him. Except Jiwon really did think about that, how shocked everyone would be, seeing the secretary of Tech Ink’s CEO bouncing up and down the heir’s dick like he was made for it. He wonders how the lady at home would react, knowing that her husband was touching another man, one who worked for Hanbin nonetheless.

“We have the same mind, pretty thing.” A finger locks around his chin, lifting his head up so their eyes meet. Hanbin looks composed, the only indication that he is just as high as Jiwon is the red hue that paints his golden skin. “I thought of it too, found it kind of funny,” he gasps, pushing his hips upwards into Jiwon’s tight fist, “How dad would react.”

“Well then fuck me,” he begs, looking at him through his lashes like he knows Hanbin likes.

His jaw tightens, thumb pressing harsher on his chin and grits out, “I wanna finger you.”

Jiwon is sitting on Hanbin’s lap, legs spread wide and back arched as Hanbin nestles his lubed fingers inside his tight hole. “You haven’t touched yourself?” Jiwon shakes his head, eyes screwing shut as two fingers stretch him painfully wide. “No, wanted you to touch me.” He confesses.

Hanbin keeps his fingers just at the knuckle, maneuvering Jiwon’s head and cooing for him to open his tear-filled eyes. “I don’t deserve you.” Jiwon’s heart rushes out of his ribcage. He knows what that means. A confession shared between them. Maybe. Maybe Hanbin feels the same way.

The thought is forced away from the front of his mind as those fingers push deeper in his ass. Jiwon mewls, pleas falling from his lips of dirty filthy words. Hanbin’s ear is flushed a deep red, wet with Jiwon’s gasping breathy words. His cock leaks when Jiwon begins to fuck himself on his fingers, swiveling his hips in sultry circles like he would his cock.

Hanbin cups one of Jiwon’s cheeks, smoothing a thumb over the swollen lips. Jiwon takes his thumb in without being asked, hollowing his cheeks and suckling the pad. His brown eyes, always warm and glowing, are glazed over with tears that fall down in pretty diamonds. Hanbin runs his eyes over every detail, memorizing the way Jiwon wrinkled his forehead when Hanbin curled in a third finger and then a fourth until Jiwon was practically riding his fist. His nose scrunched up, taking another finger from Hanbin’s caressing hand on his face.

“ _Ah_ , _ah_ , _ah_ , Hanbin – Han, please.” He makes these cute breathy sounds, tiny and hissing between them. He twists his wrist, thrusting the fingers at a faster pace into Jiwon’s hole. Jiwon cries, eyes hazy, dark bangs falling to catch on the lashes wet with tears. Hanbin pulls his fingers out from the addicting mouth and instead leans up to kiss him. Jiwon hungrily kisses back, mouthing the shape of his lips, biting down on the thick bottom lip and dragging his tongue over Hanbin’s teeth.

He’s pliant in Hanbin’s lap, at his mercy as he’s picked up from his lap effortlessly. Hanbin grunts into his mouth as he pushes him on the cool surface of his work desk. Hanbin’s tongue is hot as it drags down over his neck, flicking his tongue over the muscles of his neck before dragging himself lower to suck Jiwon’s puffy nipples. Jiwon’s eyes roll to the back of his mind as pleasure aches throughout his body, arching his back and pushing his cock to grind against Hanbin’s clothed chest.

He keens, bucking into the stimulation of desire, head dizzy with hedonism when Hanbin bites down hard on his nipple. “Hanbin-ah! Please, _please_.” He’s not sure what he wants anymore, afraid that if he speaks anymore it will be all the words that Jiwon has locked away. He’s so in love with Hanbin, has always wanted him since he first laid eyes on him. He remembers the way his heart skipped over beats, blood rushing low when Hanbin’s eyes had met his and stayed on him that entire night. How they had been filled with shock when Jiwon started to intern at the company before he worked his way up as the secretary of Hanbin’s father.

“I know, baby. Just let me have this,” Hanbin looks at him with unrecognizable emotions, stare heavy with implications that make Jiwon’s heart flutter. “Let me show you how much I lo – care for you. My precious baby.” His mouth is hot, teeth teasing his skin and rising goosebumps over it as it traces the sinewy muscles. His tongue laps over the inside of his knees, pushing his legs up in the air.

Jiwon’s hands grasp for anything to hold onto, sinking his nails into his skin or scratching the perfect wood of the desk. His body spasms, neck aching as he pushes his lower body up and feels his abs flex. Hanbin bites down on his calves, kissing each one with such sweetness that more tears pour out through his tear ducts.

When they first started doing this it had been less words, no kissing. Hanbin surprised to see Jiwon during one of the board meetings. His fingers had been playing with a cigarette, only twenty one years old, a young man with no care of the world and disinterested in business. He told Jiwon that he wanted music, he wanted to make it, sing it, write it. But there are things people can’t chase after, and Jiwon understood that when Hanbin pushed him down on the leather sofa of his father’s office and ate his ass out.

“I want you all the time,” Hanbin’s voice brings Jiwon back to the present. His fingers ghost over his hole, gaping as it begs to be filled with Hanbin’s dick. “I can’t get you out of my head. I hate it.” For a moment anger is thrown at Jiwon, he shivers and pushes away from it. But then it’s gone, filled with adoration. “I hate it because I wish you were _mine_.”

Jiwon licks his lips, “I am yours. I belong to you.”

Hanbin’s head falls in a heap on his stomach, one finger pushing into his hole but not moving. His asshole adjusts to it, throbbing around the finger. “ _Mine_ ,” Hanbin repeats, kisses his stomach. “ _Mine_.” He echoes, flicking his tongue over the belly button. “ _Mine_ ,” he says one last time before he pushes himself up, Jiwon’s legs falling to hang over the edge.

Hanbin searches for a condom, but Jiwon reaches a hand out for him. “No, I want to feel you. All of you.”

Hanbin’s eyes darken, lips curling ferally. “C’mere baby,” he helps Jiwon sit up. Hands caressing up and down over his hips and to his thin waist. He presses a wet kiss into Jiwon’s eager lips, hot and lustful for him. Jiwon cups his jaw, furrowing his brows as he fucks his tongue into Hanbin’s mouth. He wants to be swallowed whole by him, be enclosed in Hanbin. “I want to take care of you, forever.”

Jiwon holds back a sob, wanting nothing more than that. Hanbin pushes him to lie down, his eyes catch the frame facing down. Jiwon wants to throttle that stupid picture across the room. There is something tender in the way Hanbin grabs his cheek gently and pushes his head to face Hanbin where he looms above him. “Look at me, forget about that.” Hanbin pushes the picture off the table, Jiwon’s heart exploding in fireworks as the glass shatters on the ground.

“This is about you and I. Just the two of us.” Hanbin slicks his cock, then grabs Jiwon’s hips and pushes them towards his navel. Jiwon’s long legs wrap around his waist, locking on the small of his back. His eyes are wide, a thumb being sucked into his mouth. Jiwon doesn’t know what to feel, Hanbin has never done this. They’ve never acknowledged that Hanbin has a wife that waits for him each night even though they don’t share a bed. Hanbin has someone who wants to look after him, Jiwon has nothing except the ghost of Hanbin’s hands holding him and lips pressing hot kisses into his smooth skin.

“I lo– ” Jiwon starts.

Hanbin sinks his dick into Jiwon’s gaping hole. Hands tight around his thighs as he pulls him closer, his cock being wrapped in tight, wet, heat. Jiwon’s mouth spreads open, the words he’d been about to spill out getting choked off as that cock filled him up. His back curves up, his hands grappling as they search for Hanbin’s warmth, finding a home on Hanbin’s forearms that move muscles and veins that throb like the dick inside him.

His ass spreads wider, opening up more for Hanbin as the slide feels like a mixture of pain and pleasure. Jiwon pants, his chest heaving like he’s run a marathon when what he’s doing is finally getting filled to the brim with cock. “God, you’re sucking me in, baby. Such a pretty hole, sweetheart.”

Jiwon groans, the words like sticky honey covering his body. “You feel so good,” he says breathlessly. “So hot. I can feel you throb inside of me.” He wheezes when Hanbin pulls out just an inch, only the shaft before rocking back in and holding still. “Please,” he sobs, “Hanbin-ah, you’re so big. I can feel you everywhere.”

“Fuck Jiwon,” Hanbin pulls out half-way and thrusts back in just as slow as he’d pulled out. “You’re so needy for me, gorgeous.” When Jiwon opens his eyes after having shut them from the pure euphoria that rushed over his body, swearing that he could feel all of Hanbin up to his throat, he found Hanbin smiling down softly. He smiled at Jiwon the way he grinned when he talked about music, cigarette in his mouth.

“I,” he pauses. Hanbin stops where he’d been about to push back in. “I like when you look at me like that.” Jiwon squirms, shy filtering in his expression.

Hanbin nods, “Yeah? I like looking at you, baby. I’m always looking, you just don’t notice it though.”

His mouth opens in ecstasy, feeling happiness and pleasure soar through his body when Hanbin gives him more. The intensity in Hanbin’s thrusts grows as Jiwon becomes more and more whiny. He moves his body uncontrollable, writhing even as Hanbin’s hands grip and bruise his hips to still him. Nothing stops it though, he can’t. Not after Hanbin told Jiwon he stared at him too.

Hanbin angles his hip, pushing his shirt up to his chest. Jiwon catches it, the hummingbird tattoo. His soulmate mark. The one Jiwon has on his right hip, mirroring Hanbin’s. His dick twists over the rim, thrusting upwards to hit that sensitive spot inside Jiwon.

Hanbin follows Jiwon’s eyesight, eyes turning dark in lust and foreboding love when he realizes he’s staring at his soul mark. Hanbin remembers the first time he saw Jiwon’s, his shirt rising upwards, catching a silver of beautiful skin and the tattoo. Remembers his heart both plummeting and rising. Knowing that he would never get to be with his soulmate because he was to inherit the company and give another heir and a man could not give him what his parents wished for.

But as Jiwon’s hand seek out the tattoo, Hanbin climbing up the desk to fuck harder into Jiwon’s tightness and feels the fingers softly and mesmerizingly touch his mark – he thinks he’s made a decision.

“Jiwon, you’re my everything.”

He helps Jiwon curl up, arms tightening over his neck as the desk rocks back and forth dangerously with them on top. Jiwon bites his lips, moaning and rolling his eyes back as he rides Hanbin at the same time as he gets fucked. Every thrust that is pounded into him hits that spot inside him, stars sparking from the galaxy that revolves around Hanbin.

Hanbin sounds beautiful to Jiwon’s ears, hot breath tickling his ear where he leans into his temple. His hand obsessively touching the hummingbird tattoo on Jiwon’s hip. Hanbin has never touched it, only looks at it briefly before fucking Jiwon, but there are too many firsts happening tonight that Jiwon can feel the flicker of hope he’d long forgotten about coming to life.

The thrusts become erratic like their heart beats, struggling to breathe for fresh air in the sex smelling room. The wet sounds of Hanbin’s dick sliding in and out smoothly, his pre-come slippering the willing hole. It’s familiar and unfamiliar, they’ve been in this position before but sentiments had been closed off. That barrier has been broken, Hanbin manhandling Jiwon like a ragged doll on his cock and wondering what it would be like to come home to the man he’s been in love with since he was twenty one years old and Jiwon was twenty three.

“Touch yourself, I want you to come so I can feel you tighten around me.”

“Oh please, Hanbin! Yes, yes! Come inside me,” Jiwon blindly grabs the base of his cock, trying to balance himself. He’s so wet, so hard it almost hurts when he touches himself. Hanbin puts him down, pulls out and moves him so he’s lying now on his side on the desk. He pushes one of Jiwon’s thighs up, grabs an ass cheek and slides his dick back into warmth.

He feels seconds away from coming so he helps Jiwon in touching himself. His face is scrunched up with the high of sex, his shirt messy and wrinkled, buttons undone halfway and blazer falling to his biceps. Jiwon lifts a leg up for a better angle, Hanbin placing it over his shoulder and drilling in deeper.

It feels so fucking good, the slide even more delicious as he pistons his cock in deep into Jiwon’s pliant body. Jiwon squints his eyes shut he sees black and red stars, his abs shifting and fidgeting when his dick finally spurts out come. He orgasms like he’s never before, one hand on his dick and the other tight on Hanbin’s hip where his tattoo was.

Hanbin’s vision blurs, his bangs wet with sweat as he slides in one last time and spills out his seed inside Jiwon. He rocks a little, body out of his control. So much come pours into Jiwon, falling out in pearls past the rim. Jiwon mewls and keens, little gasps that unconsciously make Hanbin shudder and ripple forward.

When he feels like he’s done, Jiwon’s ass only lightly milking his dick, he pulls out slowly. They both make a face, feeling awkward because of the unbalanced feel. Jiwon feels empty and yet full, empty since he no longer has Hanbin inside him and full because Hanbin’s come feels like it’s been spurted all the way to Jiwon’s throat.

Hanbin falls tiredly onto his chair, moving close to push Jiwon onto his stomach. He spreads Jiwon’s legs apart, then the soft globes colored a light pink from his hips hitting the skin. Hanbin shushes Jiwon with soft kisses when the older man whines, come drips out filthily. It’s almost embarrassing for the two of them. Hanbin presses a thumb to stop so much from spilling out, cooing when Jiwon weakly shudders and pushes back into the feeling.

“You got such a pretty hole,”

Jiwon laughs, “You always say that.”

Hanbin surges forwards and licks up the come that falls out. Jiwon shrieks, eyes widening in shock. “Noo, Hanbin, stop.” But he pushes back insistently, just barely riding Hanbin’s face.

“Sorry,” Hanbin says. Jiwon shakily stands up, turns over to face Hanbin. “I like seeing you wet.”

Jiwon flushes, but not at all like the way he does when Hanbin looks down and presses a gentle kiss on his mark. His thumb rubs softly over the beak, the delicate wings with unique feathers.

“Come home with me,” Hanbin whispers.

Jiwon stops breathing. He doesn’t know what home means. Doesn’t know if it’s a hotel or one of the many apartments Hanbin owns scattered around Seoul. But he thinks that Hanbin didn’t mean something physical – it was more than that.

“Okay.”

Hanbin grins, soft and boyishly. There is a twinkle in his eye, a secret he wants to blurt out. One that he shares with Jiwon. “You’re my everything, remember that.”

Jiwon nods, “Your hummingbird.”


End file.
